Lucky Seven
by ninewood
Summary: In 2004, James McAvoy and Steven Robertson starred in a movie called Rory O'Shea Was Here/Inside, I'm Dancing. This is the third of the missing stories from the movie.


The sun was setting as the clouds moved slowly over the Carrigmore Home for the Disabled and the grass moved back and forth in the breeze. The sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway as Erin walked down the hallway and her long, red hair bounced on her shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled in the overhead light while she hummed then stopped, seeing someone coming down the hallway. Michael smiled at her when he stopped his wheelchair and she brushed the hair from his eyes then noticed that Rory wasn't with him.

"Where's Rory?" she asked and Michael smiled, softly laughing.

"He's hiding," Michael mumbled.

"He's what?"

"He's hiding," Michael mumbled a little louder and she blinked her eyes a few times while trying to figure out what he was saying due to his being afflicted with cerebral palsy.

"He's hiding?"

"Yes," Michael mumbled then moved the wheelchair around her and she turned, watching him going down the hallway. Shrugging, she headed down the hallway when she turned the corner and headed for Rory's room.

Rory, who had Duchene's muscular dystrophy, looked out the window as he sighed and the sunlight sparked off his bleach blonde hair. His hair was fluffy and straight as he watched the sun going down when he heard someone coming in his room and he turned the wheelchair around to face them.

"Ah, there you are," Erin said while she walked closer and stood next to his wheelchair.

"Leave me alone, Erin, I am not in a good mood," he said and she grinned at him.

"Michael says that you're in here hiding from something."

"I thought you couldn't understand him."

"Guess I'm just getting used to the way he talks."

"Yeah, well, just get out, ok? I don't want to see anyone," he said as she placed her hands on the arms of his wheelchair and saw the sadness and anger in his dazzling blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked as the scent of baby shampoo filled the air and she ran her fingers through his hair. "You smell nice today."

"Fuck off," he growled and she sat down on the bed.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong," she asked as he moved the wheelchair to the bed and sighed, locking eyes with her.

"Well, if you really want to know."

The morning sunlight made the inside of his eyelids turn a light brown color while Rory sighed, made a soft grunting sound and slowly opened his eyes. He watched the shadows moving across the ceiling when he blinked his eyes and realized that something was wrong. He felt something wet and sticky going up his back and down his legs and a sour smell filled his nose. The door opened when Annie walked into the room then headed for the bed and looked down at him.

"Good morning," she said and walked toward the lift chair, moving it toward the bed.

"Um, Annie, can I ask you something?" he asked and she adjusted the harness on the lift chair then looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked when she moved the duvet and blankets back then gasped.

"What?" he asked as she looked at the soiled sheets and hit the call button over his bed. Two nurses ran into the room as they ran to the bed and Rory tried to see what they were looking at.

"You messed the bed," Annie said while he thought for a few minutes then rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Oh, clean me up then," he said, but she shook her head and he frowned.

"I mean you really messed the bed. You're covered in it," she said and he grinned, rolling his eyes.

"So that explains why I feel all squishy," Rory said when one of the nurses brought in a gurney and they placed on rubber gloves before gently picking him off the bed and placed him on the gurney. Annie stripped the bed while one of the nurses removed his pajamas and covered him with a sheet. Sighing, Rory looked up at the ceiling as they wheeled the gurney out of his room and wheeled him to the shower room. He felt silly as they carefully took him off the gurney then strapped him to the shower chair and one of the nurses turned the shower on. He winced when they started scrubbing him then rinsed him off and he sighed, rolling his eyes. Annie came into the room with his wheelchair and a change of clothes as she headed for the shower chair and he looked at her with an angry look on his face.

"Right, let's get you dressed," she said as the nurses started drying him and she handed one of the nurses a pair of Rory's underpants. "Why didn't you ring someone if you had to go?"

"I didn't have to go until now," he said as one of the nurses dried his hair and Annie sighed, nodding her head. The nurse brushed his hair then got him dressed when they placed Rory in his wheelchair and he sighed, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Hey, aren't you going to fix my hair?"

"No, we don't have time," she said as he sighed then flicked the switch with his right thumb and they left the shower room.

"Wait, you shite the bed?" Erin asked while she tried not to laugh and Rory glared at her.

"It's not that funny," he said.

"Sorry, but I did check on you before I left and you were fine."

"It happened when I woke up."

"But what did you have for dinner that would cause you to make such a mess?" she asked then remembered something and her eyes went wide. "Oh shite, it was that stool softener the doctor gave you."

"Oh fuck, I forgot all about that," he said then smiled, rolling his eyes. "Well, I guess we know it works."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't explain why you're hiding," she said and he sighed, glancing down at her knees.

"Let's just say the day went downhill from there."

The dining hall was crowded while Rory moved the wheelchair toward the table and stopped the wheelchair next to Michael's wheelchair.

"Morning," Michael mumbled as Rory glanced at him then sighed and looked toward the window. The sunlight shimmered on the glass as he blinked and Annie placed the plate and glass down in front of him. On the plate were scrambled eggs, toast and sausages cut into little pieces. Rory blinked his eyes a few times then looked at Michael and frowned.

"This isn't the usual slop," Rory said and Michael nodded.

"Heard we got a new cook," Tommy said when the aides started feeding him and Rory and Michael picked up the fork, looking at the food while trying to figure out what to eat first.

"Do you need help, Michael?" the aide asked.

"No," Michael said with a shake of his head and put a forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Hey, never mind him. Feed me!" Rory said as he opened his mouth as wide as it would go and the aide laughed, rolling her eyes. She started feeding him while he smiled and she wiped the jelly from his lips. "Fuck, this is good."

"Yeff," Michael mumbled when some of the scrambled eggs fell out of his mouth and Rory softly laughed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's hard enough trying to figure out what you're saying," Rory teased and Michael tried to wipe the scrambled eggs off his trousers. The aide went to help Michael when Rory felt something wet and soft hit the left side of his head and whatever it was went in his ear.

"Cathy!" Annie said as Cathy giggled and Rory glanced over at her. Annie walked to Rory's wheelchair when she started cleaning him off and Rory sighed, looking out the window.

"It's going down my shirt," he said softly as she reached into his shirt and removed the scrambled eggs that was sticking to his chest. She went back to Cathy when the aide started feeding him again and he sighed, looking out of the window again.

"Why is she doing that?" the aide asked.

"I have no fucking clue," Rory sighed and the aide helped him sip on some milk.

"Rory, please, watch your language," Annie said as he glanced at her and frowned.

"Whatever," he sighed while the aide fed him when something hit the left side of his head and became stuck in his ear. The aide came around to his left side when she removed a piece of sausage from his ear and a low growled filled his throat.

"Cathy, please stop throwing food at Rory," Annie said as the aide cleaned out Rory's ear and he turned the wheelchair around and moved the wheelchair, stopping in front of Cathy's wheelchair. Cathy smiled when she picked up a handful of scrambled eggs and he arched his eyebrow.

"Go on. I dare…" he said when she tossed the scrambled eggs into his face and giggled.

"Rory, don't encourage her!" Annie said and Rory spit some of the scrambled eggs out his mouth.

"Look, I don't know…" Rory said when Cathy tossed a slice of toast at him and the slice of toast hit him in the chest and slowly slid down to his lap. Cathy giggled when she used both hands to pick up a glass of orange juice and he looked at the glass then at her. "What are you going to do with that?"

Rory knew it was a stupid question the moment he said it when Cathy flicked the glass toward him and the orange juice flew into his face and ran down his neck.

"Right, that will be enough," Annie said as she pushed Cathy's wheelchair out of the room and Michael came closer, stopping his wheelchair next to Rory's wheelchair.

"You ok?" Michael mumbled and Rory glanced at him then sighed.

"Oh, yeah, there's nothing like a cold glass of orange just in the morning," Rory said when the aide wheeled him out of the room and headed down the hallway.

"Hold on, you had two showers within minutes of each other?" Erin asked.

"That was only the beginning," Rory said and the setting sun sparkled on his hair.

The wheelchair moved down the hallway while Rory flicked the switch with his right thumb and anger filled his eyes. All he wanted to do was go to his room and stay there until bedtime. He stopped the wheelchair when he saw Michael sitting in his wheelchair in the hallway and Rory stopped the wheelchair inches from Michael's toes.

"What?" Rory asked as Michael wiggled a bit in the wheelchair and titled his head to one side.

"Are you ok?" Michael mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Want to go paint?" Michael asked as Rory's eyes went wide and he snorted a laugh.

"Uh, seeing that I have had two showers today, I think I'll pass."

"You don't have to paint."

"Then why do I want to go sit and watch you paint?"

"Well, we are supposed to do…uh…" Michael mumbled and Rory's heart hurt because Michael couldn't say portrait.

"It's called a portrait," Rory said and Michael smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's it. Come on, I don't have anyone to paint."

"Ok, as long as the paint stays on the paper," Rory said and they headed down the hallway.

The painting room was crowded as Rory and Michael came in the room and Michael headed for his usual spot. Rory positioned his wheelchair so Michael could see him when one of the aides came over and looked at him then at Michael.

"He talked you into posing for him, eh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rory said when Michael started painting and Rory was impressed with how well he held the paintbrush. Tommy was painting something to Rory's left when the aide took the paintbrush out of Tommy's mouth then placed it in the bottle of dirt paint water and Rory silently prayed that she was careful with the bottle. Suddenly the aide sneezed as the dirty paint water flew into the air then splashed him and Rory sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Rory, I am so sorry!" the aide said while the dirty paint water went down his face then his neck and some of the dirty paint water had hit Michael as well.

"Serves you right for sitting so close," Tommy said.

"Tommy, that wasn't nice," the aide said as Michael looked at Rory and both of them knew what was coming while Rory closed his eyes, trying not to scream.

"Are you kidding me? You have three showers in one morning?" Erin asked and Rory rolled his eyes.

"It's been a fun day," Rory said.

"I bet. No wonder you're hiding," Erin teased and Rory sighed, rolling his eyes.

"There's more," Rory said and Erin wondered what happened next.

The wheelchair moved down the hallway when Rory entered the dining hall and saw Tommy and Michael sitting at their usual spots. He moved the wheelchair closer when he saw Cathy sitting at her usual spout and he stopped the wheelchair, sighing.

"Oh fuck," he whispered when an aide walked closer and knelt next to the wheelchair.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, um, can I eat somewhere else?" he asked and the aide looked at the table then at him.

"Sorry, but that's the only free spot," she said and Rory sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Fine," Rory said when he stopped the wheelchair near Michael's wheelchair and Michael looked at him. Rory just looked out the window when he smelt something and sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Smells like pasta," Tommy said when the food was served and Michael looked down at the plate in from of him. An aide came over when she started feeding Rory while Michael twirled a large wad of pasta onto his fork and the aide smiled, shaking her head.

"No, Michael, that's too much," she said as she cleaned the fork off and cut the pasta for him. Michael started eating again as the aide fed Rory and Rory enjoyed the slight tang to the tomato sauce. The aide helped him sip on some juice when something wet hit the left side of his head and Rory closed his eyes. The pasta oozed down his neck and shirt as Cathy giggled and he opened his eyes, his heart slamming hard and fast in his ears.

"Cathy!" Annie shouted while the aide cleaned Rory off and scooped the pasta out of his shirt. Flicking the switch with his thumb, Rory moved the wheelchair until he was facing Cathy and she smiled at him. Before anyone could move, she tossed four more handfuls of pasta at him while some of the pasta dangled from his nose and he glanced over at the aide and blinked.

"Juice," he said as she looked at him then helped him drink some juice and he flicked the switch with his right thumb. He stopped inches from Cathy's toes when she scooped up a handful of pasta and giggled. Before she could toss it in his face, Rory breathed deeply through his nose then spit the juice into her face and she screamed.

"Gotcha!" he shouted as Cathy started crying and Annie gasped, walking to him.

"Rory, that was totally uncalled for!" she shouted and his eyes went wide.

"Come off it, Annie! Look at me! I'm more of a mess then she is!"

"But she doesn't understand what she's doing! Now go get sorted!" Annie said as Rory sighed, turned the wheelchair around and left the room, wondering if he had any clean clothes left.

"Not again!" Erin said.

"Yep, and I swear I have NO fucking idea why she's doing it! I have NEVER done or said anything that would make her want to attack me! Annie said it was something new!" Rory said.

"Well, that was the end of it, right?"

"Not even close," Rory sighed and looked at the ceiling.

Rory was sore from the scrubbing as he sighed and wanted to just sit in the main room. The wheelchair moved along as he came inside the main room and saw the others watching some cartoon on the television. He looked around when he saw his father, Con, standing near the couch and Rory moved the wheelchair closer, stopping at his feet.

"Hey Dad," Rory said while Con smiled at him then quickly gave him a hug.

"How are you doing, Son? Are they treating you alright?" Con asked.

"Yeah, they're treating me fine."

"Good. Good. Fancy going outside for a bit?" he asked and Rory slightly nodded his head. They went outside as Con sat at the table and placed his hat on the table. The air was warm as the breeze blew Rory's hair around his head and Con titled his head to one side, looking at Rory's hair. "Um, what's going on with your hair?"

"Heh, they just didn't spike it today. It's nothing to worry about," Rory said when his father took a bottle of beer out of his pocket then a straw and Rory's eyes went wide. "Oh, Dad, you don't know how badly I need that."

"I thought you said you were ok."

"I am. Just want that!" Rory said as Con laughed and took the opener out of his pocket. Rory licked his lips when his father used the opener to open the bottle when the beer exploded out of the bottle and sprayed Rory in the face.

"Oh, Son, I am sorry! Hang on while I go get someone!" Con said while the beer rolled down Rory's face and neck and Rory spit some of the beer out of his mouth. He half closed his eyes then flicked the switch with his right thumb and the wheelchair turned toward the door.

"Yeah, well, tell them that I'll meet them in the shower room," Rory said as he made the wheelchair go inside and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shite, five showers in one day," Erin said with a smile as he sighed and rolled his eyes. "But that doesn't explain why you're hiding."

"Guess," he said and her eyes went wide.

"You mean…?"

"Yep, though that last one I really didn't mind," Rory said and the setting sunlight caused a pink tint to his hair.

Rory sat in his room as he looked out the window and watched the clouds moved slowly across the sky. He had decided that the best place for him was his room and he wasn't coming out until bedtime.

"There you are," Eileen said as she walked inside the room and he moved the wheelchair around to face her.

"No offense, Eileen, but I am not in the mood," Rory said and she walked closer, standing in front of his wheelchair.

"I understand that you're having a bad day…"

"I'm having a fucking shite of a day! I have had five showers today and two of them were because Cathy wanted to have a one way food fight!" he shouted and she sat on the bed.

"That isn't a reason to hide away in your room."

"I am thinking this as self preservation. Now, if you don't mind, get out."

"No, I need your help with something and I assure you that you will enjoy it," she said as he thought for a few minutes then sighed, half closing his eyes.

"Fine," he said as he followed her out of the room and headed down the hallway.

Eileen led him into the room when Rory saw Tommy and Michael and stopped the wheelchair next to Michael's wheelchair.

"Got any idea what's going on?" Rory asked.

"No, no clue," Tommy said when the door opened and they watched three young ladies come into the room. "Fuck."

"Yeah," Rory said while they walked passed and Eileen clapped her hands.

"Alright, Ladies, I would like to introduce you to your patients," Eileen said as Tommy looked at Rory and Rory smiled, arching an eyebrow.

"Ah, they're student nurses."

"And they're going to use us as study aides?"

"Yeah," Rory said and Tommy whistled.

"Rory, Tommy, quiet please," Eileen said then looked at the young ladies and smiled. "Now, Ladies, this is Tommy. He was in a motorcycle accident and is paralyzed from the neck down. He can used three fingers of his left hand though. This is Michael. He had cerebral palsy and is capable of some speech and you will have to listen carefully to understand what he is saying. Finally, this is Rory. He has Duchene's muscular dystrophy and can use two fingers on his right hand as well as move his head a little. Now follow me and we will proceed to the shower room where you will demonstrate how to give a patient a shower."

"Did she say the shower room?" Rory whispered and Michael nodded his head. Sighing, Rory flicked the switch as they left the room and Eileen walked behind his wheelchair. Feeling trapped, Rory softly growled as they went around the corner and his heart slammed in his chest.

The shower room was empty as they came inside the room and Rory sighed, watching Eileen explaining to the young ladies who was going to give him, Tommy and Michael a shower. Tommy smiled at the young lady walking toward him while Michael blushed and Rory watched the young lady who was giving him a shower walk closer. She was medium height with long red hair and hazel eyes and she smiled at him.

"So, what's your name?" Rory asked.

"My name's Terry," Terry said and he smiled.

"Ah, do you know how to use a lift chair because I can't get out this chair on my own."

"Yep," Terry said while she pushed the wheelchair toward the lift chair next to the shower chair and she stopped the wheelchair, setting the breaks. She knelt down as she removed his boots then his socks as she gently straightened his toes and looked up at him. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

"Not really," Rory said and she nodded. Standing up, she gently slid his arms out of his shirt as she placed the shirt on top of his boots and he smiled up at her. She brushed the hair out of his eyes then moved the harness closer and gently picked him up. She placed him in the harness when he realized that she hadn't taken his jeans off and looked at her. "Um, you forgot my jeans and underpants."

"No I didn't," she said as she carefully slid his jeans and underpants off and placed his jeans and underpants on top of his shirt. He did notice her glancing at something then blushed and he gave her wink. A blush covered her cheeks when she used the harness to move him to the shower chair and lowered the harness down until he was sitting on the shower chair. She slid the harness off him then strapped him to the shower chair and moved the lift chair out of the way.

"Now what do you do?" he asked and she turned the water on. She tested the water then picked up the soap and washcloth. He half closed his eyes as she washed him and gently tapped his head, making him open his eyes.

"The water's not too hot, is it?"

"I would have screamed if it was," he teased and she smiled. "You have a soft touch. I like it."

"Thanks, I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm not made of glass," he teased and she giggled then washed his back and shoulders and he sighed.

"Anyway, if you don't mind me asking, were you always like this?"

"Like what?" he asked with a defensive look in his eyes.

"Cocky?" she asked and he laughed.

"Nope, I had to work at it," he said as she finished bathing him and placed the shower head in the holder. She then used a soft towel to dry him as he closed his eyes and smiled. After getting him dressed and used the lift chair to get him back into his wheelchair, Terry placed his socks and boots back on him and he gave her a blank look. "Ok, now what do you have to do?"

"I have to dry your hair."

"Right, but you have to make sure that my hair is totally dry."

Terry nodded as she used the soft towel to dry his hair when she took the soft towel off his head and ran her fingers through his hair. His hair was dry when she saw the brush in the bag on the back of his wheelchair and used the brush to brush his hair. She then took the jar of hair gel out of the bag when she looked at him and frowned.

"Want me to fix your hair?"

"Yeah, start at the back," he said as she opened the jar when Eileen walked closer and took the jar out of her hand.

"We don't have time," Eileen said as Rory sighed and Terry placed the jar back in the bag on the back of his wheelchair. "Right, Ladies, let's go."

Rory, Tommy and Michael watched them leave the shower room when Rory flicked the switch with his right thumb and left the room.

"Oh shite, six showers," Erin said as Rory sighed and blinked his eyes.

"So can I stay in here?" he asked.

"No, it's time for dinner," she said as she looked at her watch and Rory frowned.

"Can't I have it in here?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Great," he sighed as they left the room and she gently patted his hair.

The dining hall was crowded while Erin led Rory into the room when Rory stopped his wheelchair next to Michael's wheelchair and Michael smiled at Erin.

"Hi Erin," Michael said and she nodded her head at him. Rory looked around when he saw Cathy sitting next to him and he flicked the switch with his right thumb and turned the wheelchair around. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere she's not!" Rory said then stopped when Eileen appeared in the doorway and he looked at her.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Look, no offense, but I am not staying here with her!" Rory said and Eileen looked at Cathy then at Rory.

"I had a long talk with her and she knows that she isn't allowed to throw food," Eileen said as he gave her a doubting look and sighed.

"She better not. I have had six showers already and really don't want to try for lucky seven," Rory said then moved the wheelchair back to the table and stopped the wheelchair next to Michael's wheelchair. Erin placed the plates and glasses in front of them when Michael picked up the spoon and looked at it. "What's with the spoons?"

"You're having stew for dinner," Erin said then started feeding Rory and he smiled, licking his lips.

"What's the bread for?" Michael mumbled.

"The bread's for getting the gravy at the bottom of the bowl," Rory said while Erin fed him and he glanced over at Cathy.

"Just ignore her," Erin whispered as he sighed and she placed some stew in his mouth. After the residents were fed, the aides removed the plates then placed smaller plates on the table in front of the residents and Rory looked at the slice of apple pie and scoop of cinnamon ice cream.

"Fuck," Rory whispered and Michael frowned, poking the ice cream with the spoon.

"Why is it pink?" Michael mumbled.

"It's pink because it's cinnamon flavored. It's a little tangy, but it's good," Rory said while Michael used the spoon and took a taste of the ice cream.

"It's good."

"The best way to eat it is to mix the pie and ice cream together," Rory said as Michael gave him a confused look and Erin smiled, showing Michael what to do. Smiling, Michael started eating while she fed Rory and Rory opened his mouth as wide as he could and she tried hard not to laugh.

"You look like a baby bird," Erin teased, placing some of the ice cream in his mouth and Rory licked his lips.

"Rory," a voice called out as he swallowed then looked at Tommy and frowned.

"Who said that?" Rory asked.

"I think it's Cathy," Tommy said.

"Just ignore her," Erin said, feeding him some of the apple pie.

"RORY!" Cathy shouted when he sighed and flicked the switch with his right thumb, making the wheelchair to turn to face her.

"What?" he asked when Cathy lobbed a large lump of ice cream at him when the large lump of ice cream smacked him in the face then slid down his face, slid under his shirt and landed on top of his jeans.

"Cathy!" Eileen said while Erin turned the wheelchair around and Rory breathed hard and fast through his nose. She wiped his face when Cathy threw another lump of ice cream at him and the lump of ice cream hit the back of his head and slid down the back of his shirt.

"Leave him alone!" Erin shouted when she saw the tears in Rory's eyes and his lower lip started quivering.

"Get me out of here," Rory said softly as Erin looked at Eileen and Eileen nodded her head. Erin pushed Rory's wheelchair out of the room as she half ran down the hallway and the tears rolled down Rory's cheeks.

Eileen walked down the hallway when she stood in the doorway to Rory's room and saw Erin sitting on Rory's bed, holding Rory in her arms. Rory held back the tears while she gave him a shower, brought him back to his room, put him in his pajamas then placed him under the blankets and duvet. She then carefully sat on the bed and scooped him into her arms then adjusted him until he was lying comfortably in her arms. He was softly crying while Erin stroked his hair when he calmed down enough to look up at her and she wiped his nose with a tissue.

"I want to go home," he said softly.

"You can't," Erin said and he growled then started shaking. "Hey, calm down, you're shaking like a leaf."

"I don't care!" he shouted and she hushed him. "Don't you fucking hush me! I can't do this anymore! Don't you get it? I'm going to DIE!"

"I do get it, but you can't go home."

"I could go home with you! I don't eat much and don't take up that much room. I swear I'll be quiet. You wouldn't even know I'm there."

"I only have one bedroom."

"I'll sleep on the fucking couch! Get me out of here!" he shouted as she placed her hand against his chest and felt his heart racing.

"Rory, you have to calm down. Your heart's going too fast."

"I don't care if it fucking stops!"

"I would," she said while gently stroking his hair and he sighed, blinking the tears from his eyes.

"Would you care if I died?" he asked softly and she carefully lifted his chin and nodded. "You'd be the only one."

"Michael would care," she said as he gave her a slightly stunned look and she wiped his nose with a tissue. "Have you forgotten how much he depends on you?"

"No, but he shouldn't. I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you bloody are," she half shouted and he looked at her with a slightly stunned look on his face. "Tell me this. Why do you hang out with him?"

"Well, there's this fire in his eyes. It's like mine, but he's too shy to do anything about it."

"Is that why you tease him and drive him up the wall?"

"Yeah, I do that so he will find the nerve to finally demand his freedom," Rory said then sighed, blinking his eyes. "At least one of us will get it."

"Oh, well, he would be crushed if you weren't here."

"Yeah, who else would tell people what the fuck he's talking about?" Rory asked then sighed and she stroked his hair. "Well, I guess he could do a whole lot worse."

"Got that right," she teased as he sadly smiled and she gently laid him on his back then got up, pulled the duvet up. She placed the call button box in his right hand when she gently kissed the top of his head then sat on the bed and he sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Lucky seven, hunh?" he asked as she nodded while he closed his eyes and she watched him drifting off to sleep. Getting up, she patted his hand then walked to the door when she turned the light off and closed the door after she left the room. Eileen came out of Michael's room while she watched Erin walking down the hallway then looked at Rory's door and sighed, headed down the hallway.


End file.
